


Allies

by jacquelee



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of all the resentment and outright animosity she gets from the guys after being assigned to Stargate Command, Sam hopes to find an ally in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for a drabble tree challenge in which everyone took a sentence from any already posted fic and incorporated it into a new fic. 
> 
> The sentence I took for this fic was:   
> "It would never be enough."

It was always the same. No matter how she acted, they would never accept her. She could be the most assertive, the most tough, it never mattered. The guys still let her know very openly that she was not one of them. That her reproductive organs were on the inside instead of the outside and that it mattered. 

Because it always translated to not being good enough. Not being seen as actually worthy of the uniform. No matter how many honors she got, how many medals. It would never be enough. This would never change. Sam sighed. She got used to it by now, but every time she got a new post it was still the same. 

Like with Colonel 'I love women I just don't like scientists' O'Neill. Yeah, right! 

At least her checkup in the infirmary got her out of the immediate vicinity of too much testosterone. The nurses were overwhelmingly female and she hoped for a female doctor too, even though she wasn't too sure that hope was justified. 

But then someone with a decidedly female form in a doctor's coat and a very nice smile came up to her, a clipboard in hand. If this was the doctor, her day was getting decidedly better. 

Now the doctor held out a hand and continued to smile. 

"I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser, I will be your physician in charge as long as you're here." 

Sam shook her hand and tried to think of something witty to say but came up empty. 

"Doctor Samantha Carter. Captain. I mean, Captain Samantha Carter." 

Okay, great, that worked. Not. Or did it? Well, apparently it did because the smile didn't fade but got even bigger. 

"Your numbers are all awesome. You're cleared for going off world. Did you already get briefed on the medical protocol?" 

"No, not yet." 

"Well, if you have a little more time, I'll brief you right now, how about that?" 

Now Sam smiled as broadly as the doctor. 

"That would be awesome, thanks."

Maybe it wasn't so bad here after all. At least there seemed to be one person who didn't think she wasn't good enough. Maybe she had just found an ally in this sea of male entitlement.


End file.
